


Thunder Chasing The Wind

by Iforgotthedip



Series: Beautiful Trauma [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversaries, Boys In Love, Colic, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Edging, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Outings, Gallavich, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Massage, Newborns, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Time Alone, Violence, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: As their first wedding anniversary approaches, Ian and Mickey struggle to juggle a colicky newborn and a rambunctious 5 year old.





	1. Tired but Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian comes home late to find Mickey in bed with their baby girl

Ian stands in the doorway of the dark bedroom, grinning like an idiot as he watches Mickey have a very in depth conversation with their newborn daughter. She’s laid on the bed next to him on her back, tucked up against his side, his arm caging her in protectively where it lays against the pillow above her head. 

“Oh really?” He asks the baby as she gurgles and coos, smacking her lips and blinking up at him, tiny toes kicking away “Is that right? tell me all about it, babygirl” he says softly, brushing his fingers gently through the red peach fuzz on the top of her head.

Watching his husband with Polly is one of Ian’s favorite things to do since shes been born. He’s so gentle, never a word that would describe Mickey in any other context than when it comes to his children. Ian finds it absolutely beautiful, his hard edge melts away completely to reveal a doting father that has willingly wrapped himself around her little finger. 

The six week old undoubtedly rules the house and everyone in it. They’re all really wrapped around her finger, totally in love. Polina has gained weight and gotten longer, but is still the green eyed, ginger haired, spitting image of her Daddy that she’s been from day one. She’s still a die hard Daddy’s girl too, who will only settle down for them most of the time, much to Svetlana’s chagrin. 

Shes happy and healthy, but also very gassy. The doctor tells them she’s got a slight case of Colic that should be fading in the next month or so, but it hasn’t been easy. She’s up most nights screaming her head off, which of course means that Ian and Mickey are up with her, crooning and bouncing and rocking her like the spoiled little princess she is. They hardly put her down even when she’s not crying, which also drives her mother crazy. 

Lost in his feelings of love, Ian can’t take it anymore and crosses the room to join the two, shrugging out of his work clothes and laying down beside them on the bed, leaning in to softly greet them both with a kiss. “Took you long enough Gallagher” Mickey smirks. Ian blushes, caught, and turns his attention to the little girl “what were you tellin Papa about, huh parrot?” He asks, smiling adoringly at his daughter “Tell Daddy too” 

“She was just tellin me how I’m the coolest dad ever” Mickey grins smugly. “Oh I see how it is” Ian chuckles, smirking at Polly who blows a spit bubble that makes her eyes cross when it pops. Ian and Mickey both laugh softly, but Polina squawks in surprise and begins to wail.

“Oh no baby it’s ok” Ian coos, scooping her up and cradling her against his shoulder, bouncing her softly and patting her little diapered butt “ssshhh I know Pumpkin, such a tough life, I’m sorry we laughed at you”

“whatsamatter Polly Pocket?” Mickey murmurs, pouting his lips at her as strokes her cheek gently with his thumb “Did that big mean spit bubble scare you?” Polina’s cries slowly turn to hiccups and she nuzzles her little face against Ian’s shoulder, making her fathers grin at each other. 

Ian lays back again with the baby on his chest, lifting his arm so Mickey can snuggle in under it and lay his face beside Polina’s. He kisses her little nose as Ian rubs a soothing hand up and down her back, Mickey looks up at Ian, who smiles tiredly back at him. “How was work?” Mickey asked “Same shit different day” Ian sighs “how was she?” “she’s been ok” Mickey tells him, “A little fussy. She’s a happy girl y’know? her tummy just hurts, she ate right before you got here though”

Ian nods knowingly, cooing “good girl” and kissing the top of her head before breathing her in. “And Yev?” He asks, making Mickey frown “being a pill, again” Ian sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “What are we gonna do with him?” He asks, and Mickey shrugs. 

As much as Yevgeny still loves and adores his baby sister, he doesn’t love and adore the amount of attention she gets from their parents. It took about a week for his interest in helping to wear off, and it quickly turned to defiance, making having a newborn in the house all the more difficult. 

Ian and Mickey are patient with him, much more so than his mother. Lana healed quickly after delivery and was back to work in 2 weeks, leaving Polly at home with Mickey. While she’s physically a lot happier, the postpartum hormones are in full swing, spurred on by the fact that the baby still struggles to latch. For this reason, the couple gives her a break as much as possible, trying to manage both kids themselves so that she can rest. 

“And you, how are you?” Ian asks Mickey, he knows how exhausting being a stay at home parent is, but his pride in Mickey is unending, the Milkovich man has taken to it like a natural, ready and waiting to care for both of their children’s every need. “I’m tired” Mickey admits “but I’m happy” Ian grins, leaning over Polly to give him a kiss on the lips. 

“Good” he says softly “I’m happy too, what about you, Polina Marie?” Ian asks the infant “are you happy?” The little girl, who has since fallen asleep, gives a sweet little sigh, making both of her fathers melt “take that as a yes” Mickey says with a grin. 

They’re quiet for a moment, watching her sleep soundly. “Can you believe we made something so perfect?” Ian asks “you did” Mickey says with a smirk “you helped” Ian reminds him, Making Mickey grin at the memory and shake his head “she really is perfect though” he says “even when she’s pissin all over me” Ian laughs, stroking a hand through Mickeys hair.

“let’s get some sleep huh?” He asks “I’m beat” Mickey nods, snuggling closer to his husband and daughter and closing his eyes. Ian kisses his forehead and presses his nose against his temple, keep one arm wrapped around each of his loves as the two men drift off to sleep alongside their baby girl.


	2. Space In Our Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny struggles with having a new person in the house, Ian and Mickey remind him that he doesn’t have to act up to get their attention

The following afternoon, Mickey sits in the kid’s rocker with Polina, his phone playing low music as she snuggles against his chest and he rocks her back and forth in his arms, putting her down for a nap. Well, trying to anyways, as the little girl is fighting him every step of the way. 

Her big green eyes droop closed and then force themselves open again, making her father sigh. “Really, Pol?” He asks, stroking her cheek with his thumb “Not even for Lightening Crashes? You love this song” 

And it’s true, it hasn’t taken long at all for Mickey to figure out her preferences. Though it still blows him away that so much opinion and attitude could come from someone who spends the majority of her time eating, sleeping, and pooping. What she likes so far, he’s discovered, besides being in one of her dads arms at all times, is to move. 

Mickey’s pretty sure she’ll be a dancer like Ian someday, because rhythm seems to be the easiest way to calm her down. He’s even started her a playlist of her own, and this song is towards the top of it. He thinks she likes the deep steady voice of Live’s lead singer. Mickey himself likes the part that says “the angel opens her eyes” because it reminds him of the moment she was born, even if the placenta line does make him shudder at the memory. 

Today however, her eyes are staying open as she doesn’t seem to be having it, gazing up at Mickey with a look that says “nice try, Papa”. Mickey sighs again, looking at the time. “Alright, strawberry shortcake” he tells her, kissing her fluffy red hair and shifting her to his shoulder as he gets up “let’s go get your punk of a brother”

He turns off the music and puts his phone in his pocket before he tucks her into her cloth baby wrap. He had ordered it for himself from amazon, making Ian and Lana laugh adoringly at how genuinely thrilled he was about it. “Don’t make fun ‘a me assholes!” The ex con had cried “I can do fuckin anything in this thing, and I never gotta put her down! It’s a win win! Do you have any idea how much fuckin easier my life is gonna be?!” 

Now in the bedroom, he tightens the wrap around them both. Zipping up his sweatshirt over the top of her to keep her snuggly tucked away from the cool spring rain that’s falling. Then they start off on the walk to pick up Yevgeny from kindergarten. 

When the pair arrive at his classroom,  
it’s in it’s usual state of chaos. Kids are running everywhere as parents pick them up to leave. Yev spots them immediately, running over and demanding to give his princess a kiss hello. “What am I, chop liver?” Mickey laughs, unzipping his jacket and leaning down to let Yev kiss the top of her head. Mickey grabs him and steals one of his own then, tickling his sides and making him laugh. 

Yev’s teacher, Mrs. Engles, catches sight of the family and approaches them with a smile. “Hi pretty girl!” She coos at Polly, who she’s gotten used to seeing in the past six weeks, before she turns her attention to Mickey. “Can I talk to you for a second?” She asks, and his stomach drops. “Yeah” he says, shoving Yev playfully and telling him “go on kid get your stuff”. Mickey watches him run off before he stands up, looking at her expectantly. 

“I just wanted to touch base with you” she tells him “he’s such a sweet boy, very bright and quick witted, but lately he’s been disrupting class and talking back to myself and the classroom aides. I’m sure it’s because of the new baby in the house, but I wanted to make sure we’re all the same page moving forward” 

“We are” Mickey assures her, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration “he’s been actin up at home too. Sorry, Ian and I’ll deal with him” Yevgeny appears at his father’s side again, jacket and backpack on, but he stops short when he sees the look on Mickey’s face, and that he’s been talking to Mrs. Engels.

“You got somethin you wanna say to your teacher?” He asks, and the 5 year old pouts “sorry” he grumbles, and Mrs. Engles smiles. “It’s alright, Yevy” she tells him, kneeling to his eye level “tomorrows a new day to make better choices, have a nice weekend ok?” “Thank you” Mickey says, zipping his sweatshirt back up over Polly and ushering Yev out the door. 

When they get out onto the street, he turns to his son with a stern look “Really bud?” He asks “it’s not bad enough that you’re causin trouble at home, now you gotta act up for your teacher too? What’s goin on with you man? I’m over it. No video games this weekend”

“But Papa-!” Yev whines, stomping his foot and Mickey cuts him off “Don’t but Papa me, it ain’t gonna work. I know it’s not always easy bein a big brother, but it don’t mean you get to act like a brat. You know better, so this is what you get”. Yev scowls the rest of the way home, running into his bedroom once they get there. 

Mickey takes off his sweatshirt and removes Polly from the wrap, taking it off too. The infant begins to fuss, disgruntled whines breaking way to screaming wails. “I know I know” Mickey soothes, resting her upright against his shoulder again and heading into the kitchen. “Alright Princess” he says, bouncing her slightly and patting her back “let’s make you a bottle and try this again” Polina gives an angry squawk, telling him all her troubles and nestling into his shoulder as they go. 

A few hours later, Mickey sits in the living room recliner with the infant curled up on his chest. He’s just gotten her to sleep, and is close to dozing himself when Yevgeny emerges from his room, making a B line for the play station. “Can I play Mario?” He asks and Mickey opens his tired eyes. “No” he says “I already told you no games, and keep your voice down, I just got sissy to sleep” 

“I wanna play!” Yev says louder, picking up the controller, and Mickey’s patience wanes “well you’re not gonna” he hisses “and if you wake your sister up you’re gonna be in real trouble, so I’d knock it off if I were you” 

Yevgeny looks right at Mickey with a glare identical to his own and pushes the play station’s power button, making it come to life with a loud sound. Mickey eyes narrow “Yevgeny” he says, his voice deadly calm “if you make me get out of this chair I swear to god you’re gonna regret it” 

The little boy screams at the top of his lungs and throws the controller at the couch, running back to his room where he slams the door. “Don’t slam the door!” Mickey hollers after him, forgetting the baby for a split second of anger, too late. It’s Polina’s turn to scream then and Mickey sighs, cursing himself. “I’m sorry Parrot” he coos, rocking and bouncing her rhythmically “Papa didn’t mean to scare you. It’s ok babygirl, go back to sleep I gotcha”. 

Slowly Polly quiets, snuggling her head in under Mickey’s chin and lifting a fist to her mouth to suck on, content to be snuggled up to her Papa’s warmth. “At least you like me” he whispers into his daughter’s hair muttering “most of the time” to himself before they both doze off again.

The next thing that wakes them both is the sound of the door opening as Ian comes in from work. “Hey” he says softly, looking as tired as Mickey feels as he makes his way over. “Hey” the Milkovich man says back as Ian leans down and kisses him softly, lingering there a moment before he turns his attention to Polina. Ian smoothes her brow over with his thumb and kisses it, gently shifting her from Mickey’s arms to his own. 

“She probably needs to be changed again” Mickey tells Ian and he nods, touching noses with his baby girl. “Hi Polly Pocket, did you have a good day with Papa?” He asks her, directing the question at Mickey too. The baby coos up at him, telling him all about it. “She was fine, besides fighting me on sleepin” Mickey tells him “your son on the other hand is drivin me up the fuckin wall, and his teacher too I guess. She pulled me aside today, said he’s been acting up in class” 

“Oh really?” Ian says, his eyebrows raising. “I took his games away” Mickey continues “and he came back out here, screaming ‘n throwing shit to wake her up, which I ended up doing myself like a fuckin idiot. He’s lucky he didn’t get his little ass whooped, might’ve if I hadn’t had the baby in my arms” 

“You did good” Ian tells him “if he’s gonna act like that he doesn’t deserve to play games. Where’s he now in the room?” Mickey nods “I’ll change her” Ian says “after that you ready to go?” And Mickey nods again, leaning in to kiss Ian once more and getting a pat on the behind from his husband before he goes off to get his shoes and coat. It’s Friday, so they’re taking the kids to family dinner at the Gallagher’s, Lana planning to meet them there after work. 

When Ian enters the bedroom with Polina, Yevgeny scrambles up from where he’s been playing on the floor, chirping “Hi Daddy!” And grabbing onto his leg. “Hi bud” Ian says, ruffling his hair as he makes his way over to the changing table. 

Yevgeny follows, watching as Ian lays her down carefully and gets to work on changing her. “Can I play games with Liam tonight?” Yev asks, and Ian gives him a look. “You don’t think Papa told me everything?” He asks, wiping Polina, who fusses at the cool air on her skin “What he says goes, no games this weekend. He’s right you shouldn’t misbehave for us let alone your poor teacher. You know better, Yevy, Now go get your boots and jacket on, we’re leaving in a minute”

Yev scowls and grumbles, hurrying off to do as he told. “There we go beautiful, all clean!” Ian coos, fastening her clean diaper and tossing the soiled one in the geenie. He snaps Polly’s long sleeve onesie closed and puts her long pants back on over it. Ian picks her up then, kissing her cheek and grabbing the diaper bag before they join Mickey and Yev in the living room. 

As they walk to the Gallagher’s, Ian carries Polina in the wrap (which he agrees is wonderful) tucked in his coat against the still falling rain, and holding Mickey’s hand in his own. Yevgeny runs ahead, jumping in puddles and dragging a big stick along the chainlink fences. His exhausted dads just shake their heads, picking their battles. 

They arrive to find Fiona in the kitchen cooking while Liam sits at the table doing his homework. Iggy is playing with Franny in the living room as Debbie’s just run to the store to get Fiona Parmesan cheese for her lasagna. Nobody else has arrived yet. 

“Where’s my girl?!” Fiona asks excitedly, hurrying over to take Polina from Ian, she bounces her in her arms and kisses her face, reaching out to pull Yevgeny into a hug too. The little boy squirms out of it and steps back. 

“That was rude, hug your aunt” Ian says, gesturting for Yevgeny to do so. “Not til you let me play my games!” He hollers, and Mickey’s blood boils. “If you ask about the games one more time” he warns “you’re not gonna play em for a week”. Yevgeny stomps his foot furiously, hands curling into fists. “You’re mean just like your dad was!” He screams at Mickey “and you don’t love me just like he didn’t love you!” 

Its Ian who reacts first, taking his son’s arm and leaning him forward slightly to give his backside a few solid smacks. He kneels before Yevgeny then, eyes stern and voice firm as he speaks “You don’t ever say something like that to him again, do you hear me? Not ok. I’ve had just about enough of your attitude, young man, it stops now. Go upstairs and wait for me, I’ll be there in a minute” 

Yevgeny bursts into tears and runs up the stairs. They hear every pounding footstep until he slams Liam’s bedroom door behind him. Ian turns to Mickey then, cupping face in his hands. “You alright babe?” He asks, and Mickey nods, taking a deep breath as he leans into his husband. 

“M’fine” he mutters, taking the whole thing much more collectedly than Ian expected him to. “He didn’t mean it” Ian tells him, resting their foreheads together and nuzzling him softly “I know” Mickey says “He’s just tryna push my buttons cause he’s mad. Wouldn’t have said it if he knew”

“Of course not” Ian agrees, hugging Mickey close as the shorter man turns his attention to Fiona, who is still standing there silently, cradling Polina in her arms. “More concerned about this one thinkin we’re child abusers” he admits, and Fiona rolls her eyes.

“Please” she says “You guys couldn’t abuse these two if you tried. If my kid talked to me like that he’d be lucky to keep his lips. There’s a big difference between spanking and abuse” 

“Hell yeah there is” V agrees, catching the last of Fiona’s sentence as she comes in the back door, Lana at her side and Kev and the girls following. “Don’t even get me started. Fuckin white yuppy moms don’t know shit, that’s why all them spoiled little brats are gonna grow up to be murderers, cause they never got an ass whoopin” 

“what about an ass whoopin?” Lip asks, coming in the front door carrying Damien, Mandy at his side. “That it’s fine within reason” Kev says, coming over to take his son from him, cooing “hi big boy!”. “Well yeah how else are you gonna get them to mind?” Mandy asks. “Its way to communicate” Lana adds, asking “kto poluchil porku? Yevgeny?”.

“Yeah” Ian says “We better go talk to him” and Mickey nods “You got her for a minute?” He asks Fiona, gesturing to the baby, who has since snuggled into her Auntie Fi’s neck. “Are you kidding? She scoffs at him “This is pure heaven” 

Mickey smirks, turning to follow Ian upstairs. Yevgeny is laying on Liam’s bed on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow. Ian sits beside him and places a gentle hand on his back, rubbing softly as Mickey joins him. “Yevy” Ian says softly “can we talk?” And the child nods. 

“Listen Bug” Ian says calmly “We understand that you’re frustrated, it’s hard being a new big brother, it’s hard for all of us getting used to having a new person in the house, but if you’re feeling upset, you can tell us, you don’t have to act up to get our attention ok?” Ok” Yev sniffs, sitting up and wiping his nose. 

Ian softens, pulling him into his lap as he continues. “I’m sorry I lost my temper, but what you said to Papa was really hurtful, he’s nothing like his dad”. “He was evil, Yevgeny” Mickey explains “Like one of the bad guys in your shows. He didn’t buy us games, or anything else, not even food sometimes. He hurt me and Aunt Mands and Uncle Ig, and even Daddy. He didn’t spank us like you get, he beat us, real bad, other mean things too. We would never treat you like that. We love you so much, you know that right?” 

“I know” Yevgeny sniffs, bursting into tears then as he sobs “but you love Polly more than me!” Both of his fathers melt at that. “Nooo” Ian coos, hugging him close and kissing his face “You’re our baby too, Yevy, always. We could never love her more, I promise there’s space in our hearts for you both” 

“C’mere bub” Mickey says softly, reaching for his son who goes to him with another sob, whining “I’m sorry Papa!” into his neck as he hugs him tightly. “It’s ok little man” Mickey tells him “Daddy’s right, we love you guys the same. She only gets more attention cause she needs it, kiddo. You’re a big boy who can do things for yourself that she can’t do yet cause she’s too small, that’s what being a big brother is like” 

“You can’t have your games back until the weekend is over” Ian tells him “But we’re going out to dinner tomorrow night for Me and Papa’s anniversary, how about you choose where we go ok? And you can order off the grown ups menu if you want to since you’re all grown up now” 

“Ok!” Yev agrees excitedly, hopping off of Mickey’s lap and heading for the door. “Where ya goin tough guy?” Mickey asks “to hug Auntie Fi” Yev calls over his shoulder, and both of his fathers smirk. “Theres our boy” Ian says, putting his arm around Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I don’t personally believe in spanking as a punishment for children, I just feel that it would be realistic in this universe and environment...I respect all parenting styles as long as boundaries are in place.


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey breaks down under the pressure of being a new parent, Ian is there to look after both of his babies

In the middle of the night, Polina cries out, and both of her dad’s eyes pop open. “I got it” Mickey says, crawling to the end of the bed where the bassinet is placed, though she spends a lot more time in bed with them than in it. “You sure?” Ian asks, watching half conciously as Mickey scoops Polly up and places her over his shoulder, shushing softly in her ear. “Yeah” he says “you worked doubles all week, go back to sleep” 

This is the 4th time in the last hour that she’s woken up, screaming her head off, and each time it’s been Mickey that’s gotten up with her, insisting that Ian rest. The redhead does as he asks, but doesn’t go back to sleep this time as he’s starting to worry. Mickey changes the baby’s diaper and picks her up again murmuring “c’mon kid let’s get you some grub” as he climbs off the bed and carries her to the kitchen. 

He warms up the breast milk in a bowl of hot water as Polina continues to wail, little red face pressed up against his neck “sshhhh it’s alright babydoll, foods coming” Mickey says softly, bouncing her a little and patting her clean diaper as he presses kisses against her temple, but the little girl goes on screeching, no other means of communicating the discomfort of the angry gas in her tiny tummy. 

When the milk is finally done, Mickey grabs it and takes Polly to the living room recliner. He sits down with her, offering her his knuckle since she tends to prefer that over a binky. Once she’s focused on sucking instead of screaming, he replaces it with the nipple, smiling tiredly and settling back as she goes to town on the milk. As soon as she finishes it though, Polina begins to scream again and Mickey curses under his breath. 

He gets up then, walking back and forth and bouncing her, he tries slow and fast rhythms, every movement his body can think of to make. He crosses the living room again and again, hips swaying and knees bending, but she just isn’t having it, not even remotely quieting down. “What is it princess?” He finally begs, holding her out in front of him and touching his forehead to her own “what’s gonna make you stop huh? What can Papa do?” 

Mickey feels a surge of panic rush over him then as he looks into her screaming face. He sinks back into the chair, exhaustion pushing him past his limit as he begins to cry himself, still cradling his screaming daughter against his shoulder and sobbing into free hand, elbow rested on his knee. It’s about this time that Ian decides to investigate, it’s been close to half an hour and he can still hear Polly squalling just as loud. He comes out into the living room, heart breaking as he takes in the scene. 

“Oh my babies” he sighs as he moves in and takes the little girl from Mickey’s arms, propping her up against his own shoulder, and reaching for his love with the other hand. He pulls Mickey into his side, shifting into the chair beneath him and beginning to rock them both in his lap. 

One baby settles much quicker than the other. “Im so tired” he sobs, pressing the bridge of his nose against the column of Ian’s neck and reducing himself to sniffles. “I know honey” Ian whispers, nuzzling him and kissing his temple “I know” 

Polina Marie takes quite a bit longer to give up the fight, but eventually, exhaustion and the comforting smell of her Daddy overcome her and she passes out on Ian’s shoulder. The redhead continues to gently rock them both, smoothing Mickey’s hair back and kissing his forehead. 

“No more of this tough guy shit” he says softly “you can’t take her on by yourself just because I go to work. You’re here with her 24 hours a day Mick, your job is harder than mine will ever be and you don’t need do it alone, we’re partners, so let me help ok? Next time she gets up I’m gonna take her and you’re gonna sleep” 

“Ok” Mickey nods through his tears as his husband hugs him tightly and rubs his back. “You need a break, my baby” Ian coos “and you’re gonna get one, I got us a hotel room for tomorrow night, same place we stayed after the wedding. That way Lana can have the house for the kids, she said she’ll take Polly all day so we can rest. That way we’ll have enough energy to stay up and have some real alone time, I think it’s well overdue” 

“It fuckin is” Mickey agrees, tears falling from relief now as Ian continues to hold and soothe him until he’s on the verge of sleep himself. “Close your eyes, sweetheart” Ian encourages “Daddy’s right here, I got you both”. So Mickey does, all three of them eventually passing out in the chair. 

Sometime in the early morning Polina stirs again, beginning to snuffle and fuss, and as promised Svetlana appears to take her. Ian hands her over gently and picks his exhausted husband up in his arms, carrying him to bed and laying him down. He gets in behind Mickey and cuddles up to his back, settling in for the first real sleep they’ve had in weeks.


	4. Fuckin Sizzler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey finally make it to Sizzler

When Mickey opens his eyes again, it’s early evening, and Ian’s solid warmth is still present against his back. “Happy anniversary” he murmurs, knowing his husband of exactly a year is already awake. “Mmm Happy anniversary baby” Ian purrs back, kissing him behind the ear. 

Mickey turns in his arms then, giving him a proper kiss and pressing their bodies together. “Pretty weird that we have an actual date now huh?” He asks and Ian smirks and nods “April second belongs to us” and he says, and Mickey grins, kissing him again. 

“C’mon let’s go find out where we’re goin to eat” Ian says, getting up and throwing some clothes on “better not be Chuck-E-Cheese” Mickey mutters, doing the same and following him out into the living room. Lana looks up from the floor where she’s changing Polly’s diaper as Yevgeny runs over to them, screaming excitedly “We’re going to Sizzler!”

Ian and Mickey share a look of shock, followed by grins of amusement. “You know about Sizzler bud?” Mickey asks him, and the 5 year old just gives him a look. “Yeah Papa” he says, as if the question is a dumb one, “they have a commercial on TV”. 

“Sizzler it is” Ian laughs, he had just about given up the idea that he and Mickey would ever make it there, let alone in the company of Svetlana and their two children. “Here you take while I shower” Svetlana says, getting up and bringing the baby to Ian before scurrying off to get ready. “Are you gonna get the prime rib huh?” Ian asks Polina, tickling her tummy with his finger. “More like prime boob” Mickey snarks, making Yev and Ian laugh. 

The 5 of them arrive at the restaurant just as the sun is setting. Yevgeny runs ahead to push the door open for Svetlana, who is carrying Polina in her car seat as Ian and Mickey follow behind them, hand in hand. They all settle into a booth, Svet and Polly in the seat on one side and Mickey, Yev, and Ian on the other, the boy tucked in between his dads on the bench. 

The waitress comes to take everyone’s order, cooing at Polina and winking at Yev. “Welcome to Sizzler, What can I get for you?” She asks, going around the table. Svetlana and Mickey both ask for steaks, Ian gets a burger, and all of them order beers. Yevgeny however, whose been looking over the adult menu as he was promised, says “I’ll have the ribs” 

All three of his parents laugh at this “no ribs” Svetlana chuckles “you will not finish” “Let the man have his ribs” Mickey tells her, grinning at his son “he’s a big brother now” “and if he doesn’t finish em we will” Ian points out. Lana shrugs then, nodding at the waitress who smiles and goes off to get their food started. 

As it turns out, Yevgeny does finish the ribs, he sucks every bone clean, and sits back to pat his full belly. “That’s my kid” Mickey says proudly, putting his arm around him. “Our kid” Ian says, grinning at them both and patting Yev’s belly too as he tells him “good work bud!” 

No one has any complaints about the meal, everyone’s happily full, besides Polly, who decides shes done waiting for her own dinner and begins to wail. “You are hungry too huh moya kukla?” Svetlana coos, picking the infant up, she unbuttons her shirt and opens her nursing bra, offering her nipple to the child. Polina takes her mother’s breath away when for the first time in her very short life, she decides to latch. 

“She latches!” Lana gasps, unable to keep the quiver of emotion out of her voice. “Yeah good job baby!” Ian cheers “Atta girl princess!” Mickey encourages, even Yevy cries “Go Polly!”. Svetlana looks up at them with a soft smile, happier than they’ve seen her in weeks. 

Polina goes on eating, all of them settling in to wait for the bill as she finishes, when Mickey notices the couple at the table beside them staring with disgusted looks. He tries to ignore it, but when the husband coughs obnoxiously, he just can’t. 

“Yo you got a fuckin problem?” Mickey asks the man, who turns to him with a sneer. “Don’t you think that’s a little inappropriate?” The man asks, directing the question more at Svetlana than Mickey “my family and I are just trying to eat our dinner”. 

“Yeah well my kid’s just tryna eat her fuckin dinner, asshole” Mickey snaps “Why don’t you mind your damn business?” “There’s nothing inappropriate about it” Ian backs him up “if you don’t like it don’t fuckin look, you don’t think your wife fed your babies that way?” 

“She didn’t do it in public like some dirty hippie whore” the man spits back, and Mickey snaps. He lunges across the space between the tables, catching the man square in the cheek with his knuckles, and knocking him out of his seat as his wife and children look on in horror. 

Ian’s up in a flash, scooping up yevgeny with one arm and reaching out to pull Mickey back with the other before he can get a second punch in. He pushes his husband toward the door, Svetlana right behind them with Polina already strapped into the car seat on her arm. “Go!” She hollers, shoving them all into a run as the restaurant security is already in sight, coming to kick them out. 

They make it back to the truck and burn rubber, Svetlana in the back strapping the kids in as Ian drives the get away car, per usual. “Fuckin Sizzler” Mickey laughs from the passenger seat, and Ian shakes his head, laughing too in spite of himself. As angry as he wants to be, Ian knows that if he had been on the end of the booth, he would’ve done the exact same thing. 

Lana begins to laugh along with them, and Yev, realizing that its safe to do so now, bursts into hysterics, grabbing his belly. While most children would be traumatized by seeing their father punch someone in the face, Yevgeny stays true to his Milkovich roots and finds it wildly amusing. “You got em good Papa!” He laughs “that guy was a wiener!” 

Ian takes the long way home just incase, dropping Svetlana and the kids off and running inside to grab their overnight bag. When he returns, Mickey is in the drivers seat with the ignition started. “You ready Firecrotch?” He asks as Ian buckles his seatbelt. The redhead looks up at him with a deviant smirk, murmuring “let’s ride”


	5. Assiversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple celebrates their anniversary the best way they know how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back bitches! And I’m adding one more chapter to this piece just to make up for being gone for so long - Happy Valentine’s Day!

Mickey drives them to the hotel and they check in, getting their key cards and heading up to the third floor where their room is located. “This is the same fuckin room” Mickey says as they arrive at it. “Really?” Ian asks, glancing at the number curiously “how do you know?” 

“I still have the first key see?” Mickey says, pulling out of his wallet from his back pocket and taking the small blue card out to show Ian. Sure enough, the number is written there on the little paper slip that still holds the card, reading “315” the same number on the door before them. 

“Aww you big softie” Ian gushes and Mickey shuffles the card and his wallet back into his pocket self consciously, realizing too late that he’s done something sweet. “You’ve had that in your wallet all this time?” Ian asks, backing him up against the door jam and pressing their noses together. “Yeah” Mickey shrugs, looking down “didn’t know what else to do with it” 

Ian lifts his chin and kisses him, resting their foreheads together and grinning. “I’ll save this one in my wallet then” he says, tucking one of the new keys into his back pocket “so we both have one” Mickey smirks, murmuring “whose the big softie now huh tough guy?” 

“Both of us” Ian purrs against his lips as he leans in to kiss him again, the pair getting lost in each other for a moment before Mickey pulls back. “We gonna go in or are we gonna hang around out here all night?” He snarks, and Ian laughs, opening the door with the remaining key card and tossing it and the backpack inside. 

“Yeah” he says, grabbing Mickey’s hips “I’m gonna carry you across the threshold just like our wedding night” Mickey’s eyebrows touch his hairline as he smirks. “Why’s it always gotta be me huh Gallagher?” He asks “why don’t I carry you across the threshold for a change?” “Fine by me, Go ahead” Ian tells him, leaning into his touch. Mickey thinks about this for a moment before muttering “nah, carry me” 

Ian throws his head back in laughter, scooping his husband up bridal style and carrying him into the room. He kicks the door shut behind them and turns Mickey around in his arms so that the shorter man’s legs are wrapped around his waist. Mickey kisses him fiercely as Ian shoves him up against the door, cupping the meat of his ass and grinding their hardening members together through their jeans. 

“You remember when Daddy fucked you right here?” He growls seductively into Mickey’s ear, nipping him just beneath it before sucking a hickey into the spot. “Couldn’t wait to be inside you” he gives his husbands jean covered ass a squeeze as he adds “still can’t”

“Mm yeah” Mickey sighs back, grabbing a fistful of Ian’s hair. He grinds their hips together harder, groaning “Remember when I told you to take me to the fuckin bed? Get on me Firecrotch, I can’t wait either”. Ian chuckles darkly as he carries the Milkovich man across the room, tossing him on the bed and giving him a challenging look. 

“You’re awfully mouthy tonight” he remarks “you think I’ve forgotten about that little stunt you pulled in the restaurant?” Mickey bites his lip guiltily, having forgotten himself, and says nothing as he takes off his shirt and tosses it. “That’s right, you’re gonna get it” Ian warns him, surging forward and growling “c’mere” as he crashes their mouths together. 

Mickey pulls the redhead on top of him on the bed as they kiss feverishly, clawing the shirt up his back and flinging it before going for Ian’s belt. He tears it open, shoving his husband’s jeans and boxers down past his ass and grabbing his rock solid cock in his fist. Mickey jerks it roughly, Ian panting into his mouth at the feeling until he can take no more. 

He shimmies his pants the rest of the way off as he bites his way down Mickey’s body, yanking his husband’s own pants and boxers down until he kicks them off at the ankle. Ian lifts Mickey’s leg up by the thigh, digging his nails in and using it to flip the little Ukrainian thug onto his stomach, bringing down several powerful slaps on his ass. Mickey cries out and arches up for more as Ian grabs his hair roughly at the nape, pulling his head back. 

“Is that how you’re supposed to behave yourself in public?” He asks sternly, swatting him again with his free hand “you think it was a good example to set for the children?” “No” Mickey admits and Ian reaches around and pinches his nipple, asking “no what?” “No daddy” Mickey corrects himself, fighting a grin. 

“That’s better” Ian says, sitting up on his knees and pushing Mickey’s hips down so this his ass pops out towards him for better access. Mickey shifts back towards him and Ian straddles his legs, settling in for his lecture. 

“It was reckless” he begins, ending each point with a *smack* “dangerous” *smack* “and irresponsible” *smack* “and now you’re gonna have to be taught some manners, it’s been too long since you had a good whoopin, believe me Mikhailo, this hurts me more than it does you” 

He resumes his firm grip on Mickey’s hair as he begins spanking the daylights out of him, turning his backside cherry red. Mickey squirms and hisses in response, kicking his feet and curling his toes as he whines “More Daddy gimme more!”. 

“You want more baby?” Ian purrs back at him, grabbing his flushed cheeks with both hands and burying his face in the hot angry skin. He moans into his husband lowly, beginning to devour his hole, lapping and sucking and making a delicious wet sound in the process. 

Mickey moans back at him, bracing his knees and turning back over his shoulder to look at Ian, who smirks up at him lustfully around a mouthful of his behind. “Missed this” he says into him, dropping his tongue lower and tickling Mickey’s balls before licking his way back up his perineum to his crack. “Ugh me too” Mickey huffs “keep goin feels so fuckin good” 

While the couple hasn’t stopped being intimate entirely (hell hasn’t frozen over) things in the last 6 weeks certainly haven’t been the way they were before their daughter was born. Bathroom blow jobs and Svet’s turn shower sex have had to cut it, as Miss Polina Marie is now running the show. The only real upside to having been closeted teenagers together, is that they’re pros at sneaking around. 

Ian thrusts his middle finger into Mickey, making a come hither motion with it and teasing licks around his rim until he husband growls “Get the fuck up here already I’m good”. Ian grins and crawls up Mickey’s body, suctioning his lips to his neck as he sets his cock against his opening and enters him in one hard thrust. 

Mickey gasps, grabbing Ian’s arms and wrapping them around tightly himself so that all of the redhead’s weight falls flat on top of him. Ian buries his face in Mickey’s neck in response, using all of his strength to fuck into him again and again. “Fuck Daddy fuck me god damnit!” Mickey hollers as their bodies slam together over and over again “Ian! Shit babe! Flip me!” 

Ian doesn’t need to be told twice. He grabs his husband by the hips and turns him over, slamming back in just as quickly as he pulled out and slotting their mouths together as he maintains his heated pace. Mickey locks his legs around Ian’s hips and pushes up to meet each motion, clinging to his broad shoulders and dragging red scratch lines down his back. 

“Mickey!” Ian wails into his mouth, already closer then he’d like to be “God damn! So tight honey! Fuckin amazing! Gonna cum!” “Do it!” Mickey hollers back “Cum for me Daddy! Need it in my ass!” “Oh fuck! Mick!” Ian screams, stiffening as he blows his load into Mickey. 

The redhead doesn’t waste a minute as he slithers down his husband’s sweaty body, taking Mickey’s dick into his mouth and beginning to work it up and down between his lips. It only takes a moment before Ian has him arching and moaning “Daddy!” As he shoots his hot seed down his lover’s eager throat. 

The taller man sucks him through it, swallowing every last drop before he lets Mickey’s cock go and moves lower with his mouth, lapping at his own cum as it leaks out of his husband’s ass. 

Ian moves up to kiss Mickey then, who cups his face to pull him closer, deepening the kiss and welcoming his tongue, and the salty sweet mix of their shared spunk. Mickey rolls them to their sides as he continues to kiss Ian in sweet pecks, finally resting their foreheads together and touching noses as they catch their breath.

“Still mad about Sizzler?” Mickey asks and Ian chuckles, reaching out to stroke a thumb along his cheekbone. “Nah” he admits “You stood up for our family, I could never be mad at you for that”. “Prick had it comin” Mickey mutters, turning his head slightly to press a kiss against Ian’s palm “nobody calls Lana a whore, besides me”.

Ian laughs, shaking his head “couldn’t pass up the chance to punish you for it, though” he explains. “Don’t you ever” Mickey giggles, snuggling into Ian’s side. The redhead smirks and holds him closer, kissing his sweaty hair and rubbing a hand up and down his back. The pair fall into a comfortable silence then, enjoying the chance to hold each other close without interruption. 

It’s Ian who eventually breaks it, eyes lighting up as he remembers aloud “I have a present for you” he untangles himself from his love and climbs out of bed to retrieve the backpack, Mickey grinning at his bare backside and giving it a playful swat as he goes. Ian returns quickly with the bag, pulling a small cardboard box out of it and handing it to Mickey. 

The Milkovich man sits up, Ian sitting down on the bed beside him as he opens the box, tossing it aside after he pulls out a black plastic cylinder shaped tub. The word “RUMP” is printed across the front in white letters, and Mickey’s eyebrows touch his hairline, not sure what to think. 

“Bottom Rub” he reads aloud “Give your booty a boost with softening avocado butter, rose water, and aloe vera...Really Firecrotch?!” He laughs “You got me ass lotion?! Where did you even get this shit?!” 

Ian giggles and nods “From this shop downtown called Lush” he explains “It was full of hipsters, but everything in there smelled hella good, see?” He takes the lotion from Mickey and opens it, offering it back to him to smell. 

Mickey complies, his eyes brows touching his hairline for a different reason now as he admits “damn, that is nice” “right?” Ian says, setting it and the lid down on the nightstand and leaning closer as he murmurs “figured I could put some on you later” 

Mickey grins like a Cheshire Cat, closing the space between them to kiss Ian as he purrs “mmm you better” he pulls back after a moment, muttering “I got you somethin too, hold up”. The Milkovich man digs around in the bag until he pulls out a long rectangular box, handing it to Ian. 

The redhead opens it excitedly, cocking his head to the side with curiosity and amusement as he uncovers a very unique looking row of chocolates. “Are these...asshole shaped?” He asks and Mickey nods “yeah” he says, completely straight faced as he informs his husband “my asshole shaped, I made em” 

Ian’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he bursts into hysterical laughter. “That’s the best thing ever!” He cries, picking one up to examine it more closely “how the fuck did you do it?!” “Debbie helped me” Mickey tells him and Ian shrieks “DEBBIE?!” 

“Yeah” Mickey continues, amusing Ian even more with how nonchalant he is about the whole thing “Saw it online and figured, fuck I can do that. So I made a mold of my asshole with the plaster of France shit or whatever the fuck it’s called, gave it to her and she made a metal mold of it, and helped me make the chocolate in it, ‘n then I paid her not to tell anyone else” 

Ian’s in tears from laughing so hard, wiping at his eyes “I fucking love it! When did you have time to do all this?!” He asks, and Mickey shrugs, muttering “when Polly was napping” Ian beams, picturing Mickey with his legs up in the air on their bathroom floor, going through all that trouble in the short time he has to himself, just to make something special for him. 

Ian, overcome with love at the image, pounces on Mickey, shoving him back down on the bed with his free hand and kissing him fiercely. He pulls back after a moment, putting the piece of chocolate in his mouth. “Fuckin delicious babe” he murmurs seductively around it “almost as good as the real thing” he kisses Mickey again, sharing the melting sweetness between them. 

The former thug smirks into his mouth, pulling back with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Got one more thing for ya” he says, pushing Ian up and grabbing the backpack again. “What is it?” Ian asks, looks on with interest as Mickey fishes around in the front pocket. He pulls out a very familiar pair of handcuffs, holding them up. 

Ian’s heart stops, and his jaw drops when Mickey pulls out a second pair and holds them up in his other hand, biting his lip and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Are you sure about those after last time?” he asks, concerned, but Mickey just smirks back at him. “Wasn’t plannin on wearin ‘em this time, tough guy, you game?” 

Recognition crosses Ian’s features, followed by an evil grin as he offers Mickey his wrists and murmurs “bring it on”. The Milkovich man returns the devilish look, crawling up the bed to shackle each of his wrists to an opposite bedpost. Mickey places each key on the corresponding night stand and sits himself into Ian’s lap, loving the sight of him with his arms spread wide, completely at his mercy. 

“Good?” He asks “what’s your safe word?” and Ian nods, jingling his wrists and telling him “lithium, have your way with me”. Mickey smirks, grabbing the chocolate box from behind him, he sets it on the beside table and takes one out, drawling it to his lips. He keeps eye contact with Ian as he takes a bite, letting his mouth slide closed over it sensually. 

Ian licks his own lips subconsciously and Mickey grins as he chews, feeding Ian the other half and following it into his mouth with a wet kiss. Mickey swirls their tongues together, sucking Ian’s lips into his own and stealing the flavor just as much as he shares it. Ian chases him when he pulls away, and the former con smirks, going back for one more before he begins trailing kisses down Ian’s cheek and neck. 

“Missed having you all to myself, Daddy” he whines in his best little boy voice, continuing to trail kisses and nips down Ian’s shoulder “Need all of your attention tonight, promise I’ll behave if you give it to me”. “You have it love” Ian tells him, heart fluttering as he watches the dark haired man kiss down his chest, stopping to lick and bite at each of his nipples “I’m all yours” 

Mickey just grins, muttering “damn right” and mouthing down his belly, smoothing a hand up his chest as he works his lips down his happy trail. “Keep your eyes on me” he commands “wanna show you how good I can be for you”. He scratches his nails back down Ian’s chest and grabs his cock, pumping it in his first as he flicks his tongue against the slit. 

Ian groans, not daring to close his eyes as he watches Mickey suction his lips around the head. The Milkovich man pulls off with a hard pop, teasing his lover before licking up the underside and sucking him all the way down, hollowing out his throat as he bobs. 

It’s Ian’s turn to curl his toes as he watches Mickey pull off again and suck both of his balls into his mouth, jerking his member at top speed in his hand and smirking up at him tauntingly. “Fuckin tease” Ian growls under his breath, wishing he could reach down and grab a rough handful of his husband’s hair. 

Mickey sits up then, staring right at  
Ian as continues to pump his now wet cock in his fist. He gets a look on his face that his lover has never seen before, his usually smoldering bedroom eyes are soft, almost shy as he bites his lip yet again. “Wanna know a secret?” He asks and Ian nods, eyes threatening once again to roll back in his head at how good Mickey’s hand feels around him. 

“Been touching myself and thinking about you, Daddy” Mickey purrs, “cumming hard for my fingers, pretending they’re yours, you wanna see?” Ian grows impossibly harder at the very thought of this. “Oh please” he begs “show daddy, touch yourself for me sweetheart, wanna see how you do it” 

“Like this” Mickey murmurs, swiping some lotion from the open container on the nightstand. “Gotta get nice and wet” he explains, rubbing it between his hands and leaning back to rest on his elbows. “And then I spread my legs just like I do for you” Mickey folds them back at the knee propping his ass out towards Ian, close enough to touch it if only the redhead could. 

“And then I start thinkin about you gettin on me” He narrates “your lips on my neck, your hands on my ass, your cock in my mouth” Mickey takes his own cock in his palm and begins to pump it steadily, letting his other hand slip down so that his fingers can begin to tease his rim as he goes on.

“God it’s so fuckin big daddy” the ex thug sighs, pressing deeper into his hole with the pads of his fingers “love the way it stretches me out, love it when you pull my hair and spank my ass so hard, teach me a lesson, tell me I’m your little baby and nobody else’s”.

Mickey sinks two tattooed digits all the way into himself then, whimpering “Daddy!” As he begins to thrust them at the same rhythm that he’s jerking his cock, expertly jabbing his prostate each time. Ian is hanging onto every word, his dick standing at full attention and leaking pearly drops of precum. “Jesus” he moans “so fuckin beautiful my baby, look at you, keep going Mick, say my name, wanna touch you so bad” 

“Ian” Mickey whines, flipping over on his belly and shoving his ass back towards his lover, giving him a front row seat to his one man show. “Ian” he cries “Ian oh Ian! fuck daddy need you!”. Mickey takes his fingers out of his ass, bringing them up to his lips to suck on. “Mmm so good” he moans around them as he looks innocently over his shoulder at his husband, asking “wanna taste?” 

Ian nods brazenly, crying “Fuck yeah, c’mere naughty boy! Bring daddy that fat ass!” Mickey crawls backwards towards Ian, taking his sweet time before sitting back fully onto his face, giving him the chance to appreciate what he’s getting. The impatient redhead already has his mouth open wide and waiting, not wasting a second. 

The inability to use his hands only spurs Ian on as he begins to eat Mickey like a pie, suctioning his lips to his entrance and thrusting his whole tongue into him with vigor. Ian groans in ecstasy, loving the sweetness of the lotion mixed with Mickey’s usual robust flavor that he’ll never get enough of. He whines into him incoherently, turning his head from side to side to bury his face deeper and growing more desperate with each lap. 

The Milkovich in question just lets him have it, whimpering himself as he thrusts his ass back onto his husband’s face until he feels his own orgasm approaching. Mickey slips off of Ian’s slick wet jaw then, leaving the redhead with his mouth hanging open and sitting down reverse cowboy style onto his cock, beginning to thrust himself up and down before he can complain. 

“Aw shit baby don’t stop!” Ian hollers, losing his mind over not being able to get his hands on his husband’s backside as Mickey bounces it for him, round ass slapping gloriously onto his pale thighs.  
“Ian! Fuck daddy more !” Mickey cries out, picking up the pace. It doesn’t take long for him to lose it, screaming “oh oh oh!” As he shoots off like a cannon across the hotel bedspread before them. 

Ian nearly blows his own load at the feeling of Mickey’ ass contracting around him. He’s excruciatingly close, his whole body buzzing with the need to bust. He loves fucking Mickey and eating him out, getting blown and jacked off by him, but Ian doesn’t kid himself. He knows that nothing pushes him over the edge like touching his love, because in the early years, it’s the one thing he never got to do. 

“Lithium!” Ian wails as soon as Mickey’s finished, and his husband flips over in a flash, straddling Ian’s lap as he unlocks each set of handcuffs. Ian’s in him again before he can even finish setting him free. Using his hips to fuck up into Mickey from below as he gazes up at him with blown out hungry eyes. 

The minute Ian gets a hand loose, he grabs onto his lover’s ass, slapping it and squeezing with all his might. “Mine!” Ian growls possessively, burying his face in Mickey’s neck and breathing him in as he pulls him down hard into each thrust. “That’s right baby, all yours” Mickey chuckles. 

The little Ukrainian thug hardly gets the chance to toss the second pair of handcuffs before Ian’s on him. The redhead throws him over beneath himself and goes to pound town, holding nothing back. Mickey screams incoherently, hanging on for the ride with both his arms and legs. He’s pretty sure Ian’s never fucked him this hard or fast before, and he’s living for it. 

Within minutes, Ian is exploding inside of Mickey, giving a great cry of pleasure and collapsing on top of him yet again. “Hey, hey you ok?” Mickey pants, gripping Ian’s face and lifting it up to look at him. Ian nods, unable to speak yet as he closes his eyes and drops his forehead against Mickey’s. His husband smirks and kisses his lips softly, placing another one against the crown of his head as Ian rests his cheek on his chest. 

“Need a cigarette” Ian mumbles, and Mickey nods, rolling over and leaning off the bed to grab his abandoned pants. Ian grabs weakly for his ass and Mickey smiles over his shoulder at him sympathetically. He pulls out his pack, propping Ian up against the pillows and lighting him one, stealing a drag before he hands it over and lays against his husband’s chest, tossing the pack on the nightstand and snuggling his head in under his chin. 

Ian wraps his free arm tight around Mickey, taking a few deep inhales and kissing his forehead as he settles down to let the smoke work it’s magic. “Is that what it’s like when I edge you?” He asks, passing it back, and Mickey chuckles, taking a pull of his own as he admits “yeah pretty much”. “Damn” Ian whispers, taking it back again, and Mickey laughs out, placing a kiss against his collar bone. 

“Too much for you?” He asks, smoothing a hand up and down his chest and Ian shakes his head, sighing “nah was great, just more than I expected, never taking my fuckin hands off you again”. He rests a palm on his lover’s behind again to emphasize his point, and Mickey grins “Better not” he chuckles, nuzzling closer into him. They’re quiet for a while, finishing the smoke before Mickey giggles and Ian looks down at him asking “what?” 

Mickey shakes his head, laughing harder, and Ian tickles his sides, pestering “what, what?!” as he kisses all over his face. Mickey laughs until he’s in tears, gasping for breath “I just realized” he chokes out “both of our presents had somethin to do with my ass” 

Ian bursts out laughing with him, shaking his head at the pair of them. “Least we know what we like” he points out and Mickey nods, smirking as he adds “yeah, likin what we like don’t make us bitches”


	6. Time for your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy some much needed downtime in each other’s arms

The boys spend the next few hours tangled up together in the hotel sheets. They touch, kiss, laugh, and doze, all the things they haven’t gotten the chance to do as of late, at least not in this fully relaxed state of mind. “Let’s take a bath” Mickey suggests, and Ian nods, leaning in to kiss his temple. 

“You like takin baths don’t you tough guy?” He smirks and Mickey rolls his eyes “yeah so what?” He mutters, getting up and heading for the bathroom “we got a nice ass tub in there Gallagher, that we don’t have to share with anybody else, might as well take advantage of it” 

Ian gets up and follows “I was just teasing, babe” he giggles, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s middle as they walk “I like em too, would never pass up the chance to be wet and naked with you” it’s Mickey’s turn to smirk as he goes in first, stepping into the tub and bending over to start the water. 

Ian gets in the tub behind him, kneeling at eye level with his backside and nipping him just below his left cheek. Mickey jumps, smirking over his shoulder and murmuring softly “again?” making Ian give him the puppy dog eyes. 

“Just one more?” He whispers, placing little kisses against the skin that he nipped as he rubs a hand up Mickey’s back “we can take our time, and we don’t have to clean this tub out ourselves” Mickey grins, reaching down to stroke his hair back as he says “was just teasing, babe, paybacks a bitch” 

Ian scoffs then, swatting him on the ass. “C’mere you little shit” he laughs, pulling the dark haired man down into his lap and wrapping him up tight in his arms. “You started it” Mickey chuckles, settling back against him and rubbing their cheeks together as he intertwines their fingers. “I did” Ian admits as he lifts their hands up and kisses each of his husband’s tattooed knuckles. He rubs down Mickey’s thigh with the other hand, hooking his chin over his shoulder as they wait for the tub to fill up. 

When it’s done Mickey leans forward and turns off the tap before snuggling back into Ian’s lap, pressing his lips against the side of his husband’s neck in a sweet kiss and resting them there for a moment of peaceful silence. “Mick?” Ian asks, and Mickey purrs “hm?” In response, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“I just gotta ask” he says “when you said you been touching yourself and thinking of me, is it a want or a need?” Mickey does open his eyes then, raising his head to look at Ian with confusion and concern. “What do mean?” He asks, and Ian plays with his fingers, looking down as he goes on. 

“I just know things are different since Polina” he explains “harder to get time by ourselves. If you’re jerking off because you want to then I’m all about it, I think it’s great, but if you feel like you have to do it to get off, that’s a different story, I just wanna make sure you’re getting what you need from me, that’s all, it’s my job to take care of you, y’know” 

Mickey melts, turning over in Ian’s lap and cupping his face as he softly coos “ aw baby no, I just said that to get you worked up, thought It’d be hot” “it was hot” Ian assures him “so fuckin hot, didn’t start thinkin about it til after”. Mickey smiles softly, stroking Ian’s cheek as he continues 

“To be honest I got fuckin lucky with the time I got to make the chocolates, I don’t even get enough time by myself to be jackin off, only place I could really do it is the shower and most the time Polly’s either in there with me or in her bouncer on the bathroom floor, and I ain’t about to fuckin do it then. I’d rather save my loads for you anyways, if I wasn’t gettin what I needed I’d tell you Gallagher, promise. Don’t ever worry about that ok?” 

Ian nods, leaning in to kiss Mickey who kisses him back before resting his head on his shoulder, pressing the bridge of his nose against the column of his love’s neck “this is what I need right here” he whispers. Ian grins, resting his cheek on Mickey’s hair and smoothing his hands down his back and beneath the water to rest on his butt, stroking softly. 

Mickey nuzzles closer, kissing at Ian’s collar bone and beginning to gently grind his hips up against his husband’s. The redhead sighs contently, pulling him closer as he begins to softly rock back, licking and sucking kisses into the junction of Mickey’s neck and shoulder as he breathes him in. 

Mickey lifts his face up to meet Ian’s then, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Ian runs his wet fingers through Mickey’s hair, bringing a hand around to cup his jaw as he deepens the kiss, mouths melting into each as their tongues fight for dominance. 

Mickey arches up just slightly, eyes baring into Ian’s as he sinks back down onto his cock, they still this way for a moment, breathing into each other’s mouths, until the dark haired man begins to slowly move, forehead falling against Ian’s as he melts into his lover’s embrace. Ian pulls him impossibly closer in his arms, cupping Mickey’s asscheeks and beginning to meet the motion.

After a moment Mickey begins to pick up speed and Ian shushes him, whispering “slower honey, slower, lemme savor you” Mickey snorts “Savor me huh Firecrotch?” he teases “what am I to you, a fine fuckin wine?” “Mhmm” Ian hums “my own personal” 

He draws the tip of his nose up the side of Mickey’s neck, murmuring softly “love the way you smell”. Ian sucks his earlobe into his mouth then as he continues “love the way you taste” squeezing his backside with both hands and adding “love touching you, holding you, never gonna get enough” 

The ex con says nothing and instead smiles bashfully, dropping his face into Ian’s neck and settling back into their slow grind. He gets into it after a while, elongating each thrust and sucking love bites into his husband’s wet skin as their hips slip and slide together beneath the water. Ian runs his hands all over him, soaking up every minute. 

They keep going this way for what seems like an eternity, taking their sweet time as the mingled sounds of soft grunts and whimpers fill the steamy air. After a while, Mickey drops his head back in exasperated pleasure, exposing his throat for his lover to kiss at.

“Mmm you close my baby?” Ian purrs against it, and the former thug nods, sighing deeply. “Me too” Ian admits, pulling him tighter against his body by the ass and whispering “c’mere” as he ups the pace. 

Mickey matches his rhythm, pressing his face against Ian’s and kissing him fiercely as they gain momentum. The water sloshes to the beat of their bodies, spilling over the edge as they do at the same time, cries of release getting lost between their lips. 

They ride out the aftershocks together before Mickey slumps down in Ian’s arms, both of them panting heavily as the redhead hugs him close and kisses his side burn. “We made a mess” Ian giggles, looking down at the now cloudy water and Mickey chuckles softly “fuck yeah we did” he agrees “let’s shower off” 

Once they’re clean the pair head back into the main room. Ian grabs the lotion from the nightstand and tells Mickey “lay down” but the Milkovich man shakes his head. “Nope, you first” he announces, snatching the tub from Ian’s hand and motion for him to lay on the bed “Gonna work the kinks out of your back” 

“Ah fuck yeah” Ian groans, laying flat on his stomach as Mickey lotions up his hands and sits on his husband’s ass. He gets to work then, pressing and kneading with his strong fingers to smooth the knots out of the redhead’s back and shoulders. He feels a twinge of guilt at Ian’s stiffness, knowing that he’s been busting his ass to support them. 

“You work too hard, tough guy” he says quietly, but Ian just smiles with his eyes closed. “worth it” he mutters “get to come home to you n the kids” and Mickey can’t help but smile back, continuing until his lover announces “your turn” and tackles him over. 

The Milkovich man doesn’t fight him, flipping over on his stomach and shoving his back end out to be taken care of. Ian just smiles softly and gives him what he wants, massaging the soft cream into the tender skin of his rump. Mickey hums in contentment as Ian rubs over his cheeks and works up his hands his lower back, trailing kisses up his spine and the back of his neck. “Really can’t go again this time” Mickey mumbles “you wore my ass out” 

“Wasn’t trying for that, baby” Ian whispers, kissing him behind the ear “just like lovin’ on you” Mickey grins then, snuggling into pillow and murmuring lazily “mm me too, keep goin”. Ian kisses his cheek and does so, rubbing the lotion in until there’s no lotion left to rub. When he’s finished he flops down on his beside Mickey and opens his arms. 

The Milkovich man cuddles into them without question, resting his head on Ian’s chest and wrapping an arm over his stomach. Ian holds him tight, stroking his fingers lazily up and down his back. He kisses Mickey’s forehead and rests his lips against it to whisper “sweet dreams my love”. “Happy anniversary babe” Mickey whispers back, both of them falling quickly into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
